


Tony Stark Prompts made to Stories

by RavenWolf48



Series: Tony Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afghanistan, Agent Tony Stark, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Jumanji Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Amusement Parks, Anxiety Attacks, Assassin Tony Stark, BAMF Tony Stark, Bad Boy Tony Stark, Battle Scars, Body Swap, Bottom Tony Stark, Camping, Carnival, Cat!Tony Stark, Child Abuse, Chore List, Civil War Fix-It, Cold Hate, Domestic Avengers, Dragon!Tony Stark, Elemental Power AU, F/F, F/M, Family Avengers, Field Trip, Fix It, Forgiven Avengers, Foster Kid Avengers, Foster kids, Gym class, Hacker Tony Stark, Halloween, High School AU, Homeless Avengers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Inside of a Game AU, Lots of Angst, Love Confessions, Loving Tony Stark, Mind Control, Mirrors, Mother Hen Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Neko!Tony Stark, Not Exactly Team Cap Friendly, Omega Tony Stark, Overworked Tony Stark, Pain tolerance, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post Civil War, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Protective Tony Stark, Revelations, Shifter AU, Shopping, Sketchbooks, Strong Tony Stark, Team Cap Regretfull, Thanksgiving, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark has Fire Powers, Tony Stark is a mutant, Tony Stark-centric, Trust Issues, Wolf Avengers, Wolf Pack, Wolf Tony Stark, abused tony stark, bad press, breakdowns, dragon rider au, guilty avengers, pre-Civil War, rich tony stark, self-hate, super soldier tony, touch starved tony, wolf packs, yes there's a difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: All of the prompts come fromhereSo credit to themCarnival, Overworked Tony, Panic Attacks, Abused Tony, High School AU, Gym Class, Camping, Guilty Avengers, and much much more!!!





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of Fics
> 
> First one is this: 
> 
> The Avengers (in a domestic/familyish setting) find out that Tony has never been to a carnival/amusement park/celebration thing for fun and decide to drag him to one. Chaos and touching/angsty family stuff ensues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACTUALLY UGNORE ALL OF THIS BECAUSE I STARTED FOING OUT OF ORDER AND IT ISNT ACTUALLY ACCURATE AT LEAST NOT YET

Chapter List

**Chapter 1:** A/N

**Chapter 2:** Mind Control

**Chapter 3:** Overworked

**Chapter 4:** The Game

**Chapter 5:** Fostering

**Chapter 6:** The Wrong Day

**Chapter 7:** Gym Class

**Chapter 8:** Camping

**Chapter 9:** Mirror Hate

**Chapter 10:** These Battle Scars Don't Look Like They're Fading

**Chapter 11:** Afghanistan

**Chapter 12:** Teasing

**Chapter 13:** Cat Tony and Cat Naps

**Chapter 14:** Stuckony + Self-Hate

**Chapter 15:** Shifter

**Chapter 16:** The Mother of the Avengers

**Chapter 17:** Hacker

**Chapter 18:** Need a Hug

**Chapter 19:** Bad Boy Tony (High School AU)

**Chapter 20:** Sneaking Around (to scare you)

**Chapter 21:** Birthday Losses

**Chapter 22:** Carnival

**Chapter 23:** Amusement Park Fun

**Chapter 24:** Stony Sketchbook Findings

**Chapter 25:** I just Wanted Pizza

**Chapter 26:** What's In Common

**Chapter 27:** The Tony Chart

**Chapter 28:** De-Aged Tony 

**Chapter 29: **Recovery

**Chapter 30: **Aquaphobia

**Chapter 31: **Needs and Wants

**Chapter 32: **The Anti Fight

**Chapter 33: **Look Alike Contest

**Chapter 34:** Arc Reactor Stories

**Chapter 35:** Pain Tolerance

**Chapter 36: **Kingdom AU

**Chapter 37: **They're Better

**Chapter 38: **What Happened in Siberia

**Chapter 39: **If Stane Won

**Chapter 40:** OCTony

**Chapter 41: **Thank Yous Needed

**Chapter 42: **Agent of SHIELD

**Chapter 43: **His Activity

**Chapter 44:** The Stars Give Me Panic Attacks

**Chapter 45:** Dragon Rider AU

**Chapter 46:** Super Soldier Tony

**Chapter 47:** He Fixes Everything

**Chapter 48:** Aunt Peggy

**Chapter 49:** Tony and the Hospital

**Chapter 50:** I have a Tragic Backstory Too

**Chapter 51:** I Need Help (But I don't Know How to Ask)

**Chapter 52:** I can't Hide it any Longer

**Chapter 53:** Two Years Ago

**Chapter 54:** Project in Progress (College AU)

**Chapter 55:** I Couldn't Read It (and now I'm Paying for It)

**Chapter 56:** I Gave Myself up For You

**Chapter 57:** Night Terrors

**Chapter 58:** They Never Listen

**Chapter 59:** I Just Need to Cry

**Chapter 60:** More Than Just Steve's Lost

**Chapter 61:** Hunted

**Chapter 62:** Can I trust You?

**Chapter 63:** Rhodey + Tony

**Chapter 64:** I Don't Like the Silence

**Chapter 65:** Gaming Tide

**Chapter 66:** Homelessness

**Chapter 67:** Introverted Tony

**Chapter 68:** You Need the Man

**Chapter 69:** Mute Tony

**Chapter 70:** Halloween

**Chapter 71:** The Hoard

**Chapter 72:** Panic Attack While Field Trip

**Chapter 73:** Amnesia

**Chapter 74:** Slavery (With Good Intentions)

**Chapter 75:** Wolf Pack

**Chapter 76:** Skater Boi (High School AU)

**Chapter 77:** Making A Come Back

**Chapter 78:** Shopping

**Chapter 79:** Flames Beyond Metal (Elemental Power AU)

**Chapter 80: **Thanksgiving


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets mind controlled by a villain and, even though he’s locked up all his suits for just such an occasion, he still poses a problem for the other Avengers.
> 
> (Or Tony has more skills then he lets on.)

"Amari is here," 

The news was a bombshell but Thor acted like it was a casual mention. 

Clint Barton missed his shot from jerking his wrist but quickly unloaded another arrow at the soldier in front of him. "What?" Clint demanded, cursing. 

"What are you talking about?" Natasha also asked, twisting to look over at Clint. She was hanging upside down in a entanglement of wires and computer lines with a SD card in between her teeth as she messed around with the lines to get the intel. 

"Thor, repeat," Steve demanded over the radio, shouting over the wind on his side. He was zooming around on a motorbike and leading other soldiers away. 

"Amari is here," Thor repeated. "And she's - oh dear." 

"What's oh dear?" Clint yelled. 

"I'm afraid she's spelled Anthony." Thor sounded concerned. "And I am unsure of the consequences." 

"Tony report!" Steve yelled. 

"What the hell is going on?" Natasha garbled behind the disc. 

"I don't know!" Clint waved his hands.

There was silence on the other side of the transmissions so Clint just waited and waited until Natasha untangled herself and gracefully landed next to him. "Alright," she smacked her lips, sticking the SD card in her back pocket and looking at Clint. "What the hell is going on?" 

"Let's find out." Clint gestured the way and Natasha strutted forward past him, determination in her stride. Clint followed closely behind and they headed out of the building and onto one of it's many balconies. 

"Steve?' Natasha asked into one of the mics. 

No response. 

And then - 

"Guah!" Clint grabbed Natasha and dragged her down as a repulsor blast hit right above their heads. 

"What the -! Tony!" Natasha snapped, whirling to the Iron clad man only he swerved above them as Thor raced after him. 

"What is going on!" Clint screamed at Thor. 

Thor didn't listen or didn't hear because he kept racing after Tony who was racing farther and farther away. 

"What happened!?" 

**This is so half-assed and I promise to come back to it but I have other projects (and I really like this idea) and I also like a lot of these prompts and I'm glad you guys are excited for this so I'm gunna do my best. Thnx loves**


	3. Random Prompt from myself that I felt the urge to Write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's just a road_ Tony tries to tell himself. __
> 
> _  
_But it doesn't work._  
_

It's a fucking street. 

A _fucking street_ Anthony Stark. Not a goddamn knife or gun. 

But it felt like that. That's for sure. 

Tony supposed that this was what PTSD is. Not that he didn't already know that - if waking up every morning in cold sweats and screaming himself hoarse and having to install thick soundproof walls - was any type of indication. 

But he stuck close to the car, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and watching the others scan the area. He hoped they didn't notice his fear - or at the very least his hesitation - as he leaned against the car, forcing himself to look relaxed. 

"We're in the middle of nowhere in the state of nowhere!" Clint decided, yelling and throwing his hands up in the air. 

"It's Angara Road, County C in Northern Maryland," Tony blurted and winced internally. 

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "How the hell do you know that?" 

Steve speaks up before Tony can answer. "Tony, you know where we are?" 

"Yeah." Tony cleared his throat. "Yeah, I know where we are," he nodded. 

"Any idea how we can get back?" Steve asked. 

"I mean the road continues up to Upstate New York." Tony explained. And since his mouth didn't know how to shut up, he added, "But we can't do that." 

Thor frowned, Bruce cocked his head, Clint and Natasha threw him incredulous looks and Steve looked tense. 

"Why?" Steve asked. "What is it?" 

"I just can't go down this road." Tony tried. "We're - I mean I'll just head back, you guys can go that way, I can hitch a ride back there -" 

"That could take hours," Natasha crossed her arms. "And we need to head up to Upstate anyways so let's just get into the car and head down the street -" 

"I can't." Tony rasped. 

They all paused to look at him. 

"Why not?" Bruce asked softly. 

"It's just - I used to come out here - all the time - because I - It's - It's the street where my parents crashed their car and died," Tony said flatly. 

There was another pause as they all slowly looked between the road and Tony. Tony watched them like a ticking time bomb and he opened his mouth to fall back on his other excuse - he can just walk back to the town and hitch a ride somewhere when Natasha abruptly spoke. 

"In the car now, everyone," she announced and her tone left no room for argument. 

They filed into the car and Tony slid into the back back seat by himself. Steve sat up front, next to Natasha and Bruce, Clint, and Thor sat in front of Tony. 

Tony's leg bounced and he tried to find a way to say he wanted out when Natasha turned the car around. 

"Wh-" Tony blinked. 

"Stark shut up," Natasha told him simply. But it wasn't harsh or angry, it was gentle and firm. 

Tony sat back, swallowing as they drove away from the street. He looked out the window and found himself smiling. 

It's just a fucking street but means so more. 

And his <strike>family</strike> friends get that. 


	4. The Purrfect Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually came up with this on my own cus I read a cat fic Tony and well I wanna write it. 
> 
> Forewarning - it is Stony

Tony went down and he went down fast. 

The wizard shot at him and the suit just froze and then dropped down without any grace to it. Steve saw the red and yellow glare as it spun out of control next to him and falling down from the sky to the ground below. It sent Steve into an immediate panicked frenzy with his heart beat speeding up. 

"Thor, how do we end this guy?!" Steve yelled. He glanced to his side to see Natasha dropping off the side of the building the four of them were trapped on to gracefully meet up with Tony. 

"Bruce any intel?" Clint yelled too, whipping around to mash an arrow at a magical crow. 

Bruce usually stayed at the tower and he shouted something about just knocking the wizard out. 

Thor launched himself at the wizard when the guy suddenly disappeared and Thor just tumbled through air. Thor steadied himself and frowned. 

Steve, feeling wary about that situation but more concerned about Tony, contacted Natasha. "Nat, status on Tony?"

"Erm. Yeah." Natasha sounded not exactly confused but more perplexed. "Yeah he's alright. Well, that might not be the right way to say it -"

"What does -?" Steve started but froze when he heard a loud meow on the other end. "Uh. Tony?"

"_MIAOW_!"

"Oh my god!" Clint busted out laughing while Steve blinked several times. 

"Did I just...hear a cat?" Bruce asked slowly. Steve turned to see Natasha climbing the wall and hopping over what could barely be called a fence. She reached behind her and tugged off a ball of black fur. 

She spread it out in her hands to reveal a cat with black hair and a blue patch of fur on his chest. He was about a foot and a half long with a tail almost twice as long as that. He was curled in Natasha's arms, gazing up at her and blinking around with soft brown eyes.

"I think he -" Natasha started when Tony yowled suddenly and leapt off of her to weave in between her legs before sauntering over to Steve. 

They were all silent as Tony rubbed and bumped Steve, yowling and yapping at him. "Do you - uh," Steve was looking down as Tony began to weave through his legs. "Do you think he knows...?" Steve trailed off and yelped slightly when Tony scratched his leg letting out another yowl. 

"That's a yes," Clint remarked as Natasha crouched down with open hands. Tony scrambled back over to her and curled around her neck around her shoulders. 

"Right." Steve blinked. "Erm." 

"Hm," Thor had landed back where they all were as he walked over to Natasha to examine cat Tony. "I will depart to Asgard." The god decided. "I'll see what I can find and come back when I have an answer." 

"Yes," Steve blurted. "I - yes. That's- that's a good idea do that." Thor nodded and without another word he walked away and blasted off to Asgard. 

"So what are we supposed to do?" Clint frowned. 

"Um," Steve titled his head to look at Tony and was surprised when Tony titled his head back. "I guess we have a cat."

~~~~

~~~~

Pepper was surprisingly calm about Tony's predicament when she came around to the Tower to see him. 

"Aw," she cooed which Steve thought was a dangerous thing to do but Tony just glanced at her. She tried to pick him up but he scampered across the counter so she was only able to trail her hand over the tail. "Tony...you're so cute like this." 

Tony plopped down and licked his paw. 

Pepper smiled. "And look at that, you're finally silent too," 

"Oh don't-" Clint started but Tony turned to look at her and started yowling and yapping and meowing his ass off. Clint groaned and mashed his face into a couch pillow. 

Pepper just chuckled and patted Tony's head which shut him up for a moment in which he blinked and then went back to snapping and hissing following her as far as he could go on the counter. 

"Luckily, he doesn't have to worry about any meetings or anything," Pepper told Steve. "Just make sure he's fed and he sleeps and he doesn't get himself into too much trouble," 

"That's easier said than done." Steve muttered and Pepper laughed. 

"You're right about that," Pepper nodded. "But just do your best," she smiled again and left, waving to Natasha who waved back. 

Steve watched her go before turning to Tony who had jumped down to scratch at the elevator. He let out a long low growl that Steve realized sounded sad. 

Steve walked over and crouched down to gently reach out his hand. Tony startled slightly but he turned to sniff at Steve's hand and then he promptly licked it. Steve froze for a second, startled that _Tony_ had _licked _his hand. 

"Um, okay," Steve muttered as Tony sauntered away, completely unphased by what just happened. Steve stood and scratched his head. "Do we want to feed him?"

"I could probably ask Jarvis to get some cat food," Bruce suggested and that comment gave him a scratch on the leg. 

"We're not feeding him dodgy cat food," Natasha rolled her eyes and stood, walking over to the kitchen. Tony followed her, letting out a sound of interest. 

Natasha searched through the cupboards before bringing out a can of tuna and a bowl. She set the bowl down and Tony hopped up, sniffing it before recoiling away as Natasha dumped the whole can into the bowl. She tapped it and then tossed it. 

Tony sniffed before sitting down and sticking his head in the bowl to scarf it all down. Natasha gestured with her hands like 'see? don't feed him cat food idiots'. 

Steve scratched his head again. "Hey Jarvis? How about we order some more cans of tuna?" 

"I think that's an excellent idea Captain," JARVIS responded. 

~~~~

~~~~

_Cold. Freezing. Water. _

_Falling. Sinking. More water. _

_Flashes of multiple images rose up all around him, memories of Bucky and the war and Peggy and dying. _

_He tried to scream but couldn't. He could walk but he couldn't leave. He could watch but he couldn't act and oh god the _cold -

Steve lurched up and started gasping for air, shuddering and convulsing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his door creak open but the pain in his chest and the panic in his brain distracted him from anything else. 

And then something was rubbing against his chest and there was this humming nose that seemed to reverberate through Steve's entire ribcage. He found himself calming down, feeling his breaths match the breaths of the thing that was in his lap. Something curled around his face and Steve opened his eyes. 

Tony cat was in his lap, purring and humming, tail flicking lazily around Steve's face. 

"To - Ton - Ton - Tony," Steve stuttered, trying to speak but Tony stood up on his hand legs and pressed his front paws into Steve's chest. He pressed a little harder and Steve got the message, lying back down. 

Tony purred again, curling up on Steve's chest and apparently finding it a content spot to sleep because the next thing Steve knew was Tony falling asleep on his chest. 

Steve sat up slightly and he unconsciously began to pet Tony's fur. Tony's tail paused before going back to its lazy flicking.

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to fall back to sleep.

~~~~

~~~~

Steve woke up with a pressing weight on his chest. Groggily, he panicked for a moment before propping himself up and remembering what happened last night. He looked down at Tony who was still on his chest. 

He gently scratched Tony's ear and Tony titled his head for better access before opening his eyes and yawning widely. The feline stood, stretching. He leaned backwards like a cat would and shuddered slightly before twitching his nose and jumping off the bed, tail held high. 

Steve watched the display before Tony turned to look at him and let out a small miaow. 

Steve blinked. "Oh, wait you want me to come with you?" 

Is it possible for a cat to roll their eyes?

Steve shook his head, "Tony I gotta get dressed okay?" Tony let out an indignant yowl. "Tony, I'm not leaving in my night clothes." Tony growled something before twitching his nose and leaving. 

Steve sighed and shook his head in confusion before getting out of bed and dressing himself for a run. How was it possible that Tony was more confusing to figure out as a cat?

Steve left the room to have Tony weaving through his legs and meowing at him. "Tony, shhhh," Steve hissed, still walking towards the elevator and exit. 

Tony looked affronted and then started meowing again but slightly quieter. 

"Tony I'll be back okay?" Steve told the cat, as Tony sat down just outside the elevator. Tony started forward but Steve held out his hand. "No. Stay."

Tony sat back looking baffled. 

Steve just smiled and the door closed. He sighed and waited antsily for the door to open so he could leave. He ran around the streets to get to Central Park. He always liked going to the park after a particularly bad dream. 

After the events of the Battle of New York, Tony had provided them all with spots in the Tower. None of them took it at first but whenever Thor dropped by, he was the first to hang out in the Tower. Then Bruce decided he want to stay and then Steve, after traveling around for a few weeks, relented and took Tony up on his offer too. Natasha and Clint were the last ones to come and stay for good. 

For the longest time, Steve figured the attraction he was feeling to Tony was just him being grateful for a spot to stay. And then he slowly began to realize that that wasn't the whole reason. 

Deciding he had been out long enough, Steve made his way back to the Tower. He half sniffed himself in the elevator and decided he'd eat something then take a shower. 

He was about to leave the elevator when Tony cat stumbled forward. 

"Oh that's what he was complaining about," Steve heard Natasha say as Tony recovered and leapt at him, yowling. He tried to crawl up Steve like he was a tree, yowling insistently the whole time. 

"Relax Tony," Steve shrugged the cat off, feeling slightly irked. "I just went on walk - come on, I do it every day!" 

Tony just kept yowling and pawing at Steve's feet. Steve, annoyed now, bent down and picked Tony up from the ground and Tony's yowling came to a stuttering stop. Steve held him for a moment and Tony decided this was good enough as he stopped talking and just settled in. 

"Better?" Steve asked. Tony just yawned widely in response and crawled up to settle down on Steve's shoulders. 

"He was doing that all morning," Clint complained from the couch. 

"We were wondering why he was just hanging out at the door," Natasha added, holding out her hand to pet him and watching as he curled his tail around her wrist. 

"Apparently he's my personal bodyguard now," Steve grumped. "Any news from Thor?" Steve added before Clint could say some sort of joke. 

"He's found the source," Bruce said from the counter. "It'll probably be another week or so before he can get back," 

"Another week of this?" Clint moaned. Tony meowed back, yapping at him distastefully. Clint stuck his tongue out at Tony and Tony lunged at him. Steve was able to catch Tony's waist and yank him back before anything could happen. 

Tony didn't protest much besides growling for the rest of the day. 

~~~~

~~~~

They settled into a routine. It was pretty easy for everyone else considering Tony cat at this part only stayed near Steve. He would weave around Steve's legs and feet and Steve got pretty good at catching himself and not falling and tripping. 

Steve would continue to go on his runs but he'd take Tony with him. And he was pleasantly surprised to see Tony running with him. That ended quickly though because after the third day, Tony stopped at a park bench and let Steve keep running. When Steve came back, Tony was surrounded by kids who were all petting him and he was happily purring. 

That was a bit of an awkward conversation with little kids and the press had a field day. 

Tony kept sneaking into Steve's room at night to wake him up from a nightmare and then sleep with him. Eventually, Steve just stopped not letting Tony in and just let Tony sleep with him. He wasn't sure if it was because Tony was a cat or he was just Tony but Steve had started sleeping longer and with less nightmares. 

Natasha was Tony's other favorite. He loved to rub up against her chin and her ankles and pretty much everyone was surprised to see that she let him. 

"He's marking his territory," Natasha said, sounding a little bored. "I know how cats work idiots." 

Clint was usually the one who was scratched the most, seeing as Bruce was Tony's next favorite person. But after a couple of days, Steve caught Clint laying on the couch with Tony curled into a ball and sleeping on the man's chest. 

It started to become easy and a routine and somewhat likable. 

Somewhat because Steve had started to miss Tony's voice. And his random babbling about things Steve didn't understand. And the occasional explosion from the lab that would have Steve running to figure out what happened. 

Which is why he was really relieved when Thor showed up. 

~~~~

~~~~

"My friends!" Thor grinned, landing and clapping Bruce on the shoulder who padded his arm, wincing slightly. "I have the cure!" 

"Good!" Clint shouted from the couch. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually miss Tony as a man," 

Tony yapped at him, looking smug. 

"Oh shut up," 

"Thor," Steve stepped forward. "You really have it?" 

"Yup," Thor nodded. "Here," he crouched down and held out a vial to Tony who padded over and sniffed it. He hissed at it and turned away, choosing to lick his paws instead. 

Thor frowned. 

"Here," Natasha took the vial and poured out some salmon and added the vial. She set the bowl down and Tony wandered up to it, eating immediately. "See?" 

And then there was a loud bang and Tony was lying on the ground, groaning. "Oh what the fuck? What the fuck? I - I'm down? Question mark? What the hell happened?"

"You turned into a cat for a week and a half," Natasha supplied, giving a hand to Tony who took it and stood. 

"Ow, really?" Tony winced, holding his head. 

"Now that that's done," Steve muttered and left the room, trying to push down the emotions that were rising. Tony didn't remember anything? Great, just his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I swear, there was going to be a happy ending but like everything else in my life it got away from me and yeah. It was going to end with Tony swinging by and they'd get into an argument before Steve blurted that he liked all the attention for the most part and had fallen in love and they'd kiss and then they'd go to bed (like to sleep) together because that was one of the things that cat Tony helped Steve with and Steve would have no more nightmares but I lost inspo and couldn't write the rest. 
> 
> Day ???? of quartentine but I'm reaching levels of insanity that I didn't know existed


End file.
